Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride
''Joes Ultimate Bus Ride ''is the 26th part of Chapter 3. Previous: Chapter 3 Part 26 Next: Chapter 3 Part 28 Sypnosis In this part, Joe takes us on a trip to a famous library in an abandoned island, but Baldi has a Plan to get Joe's bus and take us back to Here School, can we foil his plan with the help from Phineas and Ferb? Plot The part starts off with Fifi and Koopsers together, while everyone is inside the bus. However, the bus hits Jack in the Box man, and a driver appears next to the bus, and gets everyone inside his bus. Jack in the Box man is rushed to the ER, while Jimmy Kong randomly appears and tries to eat the bus. Stuff happens at the ER and in the bus, until everyone is kicked out by the driver, who fooled them all. Thankfully, there is another bus nearby, and Phineas and Ferb appear to help. Baldi watches, telling his wife his plan. A flashback including Playtime and Baldi. Sausages are picked up by Arnold, who came from the Magic School Bus. The sausages become alive, and destroy The Blue Bus. Phineas, meanwhile, wants to find Perry. Indiana Jones knows where he is, so Phineas goes where Indiana Jones tells him to go, but he finds the wrong Perry. While that is happening, Koopsers and Jack in the Box man are annoying everyone, but Fifi comes while Koopsers' is showering, ending that. 5 buses surround Joe's bus and smash onto it, while Koopsers is being taken to the ER, which is somehow inside the bus now. Koopsers is now in a coma, and a couple of people check on Koopsers. Fatdi dies for some reason, and the bus has gone halfway across the world. Meanwhile, at Dafutopieuanitueatopia, Baldi sells Joe's Ultimate Bus to Cat in the Hat, who shows it to the bus community. He then travels to his homeland and transforms into his animated form, but tries to kill himself because his hat is blue, but he is stopped by a kid who hits him so hard the world turns into his happy place. Howtocool joins the people looking after Koopsers, while Cat in the Hat steals the bus to drive it to Here School. The bus falls off a cliff, but an Xbox in the form of Tommy Vercetti saves the people in the bus and talks to some others about video games and stuff. Three-Dee then appears with a bunch of other characters, and a Stegosaurus appears as well. A bunch of random characters have chats, arguments, and even fights, but Green Cross Man drives the bus to a volcano, where Dr. Seuss sees Cat in the Hat and falls inside the volcano, and some more random conversations happen, resulting in a fight between Reggie, Toht, and Adam Sandler. Characters with ridiculously long names start having conversations, and KKirby comes back. Even more random conversations between characters in the bus occur, and then a bunch of Eugene Krabs appear, all with different middle names, who also have a bunch of random conversations. A physiologist meanwhile creates the 11th digit Ɉ, but people criticize it. Back to Koopsers, he has weird dreams, and back to the bus, the Cat in the Hat takes around 55 people in his Super Hydrolic Instantaneous Transport to take them to the famous library Joe was intending on going. Shaggy, at the bus, teaches everyone about getting access to secret places, but everyone becomes a carrot and acts like sausage party characters before Bugs Bunny eats them. Back with Koopsers, he wants nyet for some reason, and Phil tells him he's taking over his house. Reggie scares the two, while Baldi becomes a transformer and gets destroyed. Eugene Ɉ Krabs tries to take the wheel of the bus, but SirVenelux uses M&M repellent to stop that, and some Bikini Bottomites prepare for The Time War, along with CheeseCrocker splitting into two and Thomas being two. Cat in the Hat has reached Egypt and changed it, and everything goes fast. Gotta Sweep sweeps the busers onto a fourth bus, but they confront Todd. Koopsers has more dreams in the coma, and Mr. Krabs shrieks for some reason. Howard and Bendy are meanwhile making clothes out of lasers at Greenland, and are almost stopped, but aren't. All the people involved somehow get onto the bus. Patrick attempts to eat all the crabs in the bus, but he is stopped by Joe, and Patrick gets hired for a movie since he looked like Adam Sandler with that guy's skin on the former. Eugene ctrl. Krabs starts controlling the bus, which causes everyone to go crazy and talk, talk, and talk so much that Patrick comes back and eats all the crabs, but they come back and start a fight with Mr. Krabs. Trivia *This is the second part to have the motto/slogan/whatever that is "The story is long, the story will stop soon.. don't skip to the end because you're close to there! And will The Reader be relieved?". The first to have it is Chapter 3 Part 26. **Chapter 3 Part 28 has the motto/slogan/whatever of "The story is not long now, the story will stop extremely soon... when you're done, you'll reach the end! And will The Reader be okay about this?". *This part has introduced many of The Krabs. Category:Parts